pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fam Fam Tips Magazine
Fam Fam Tips Magazine ''is a magazine in Club Penguin. It gives all members of the famfam some tips to parenting, keeping your pookies happy, etc! It is owned by sisters Gretchen and Scarlet Edwin. Entries can come from local Mumus and famfams. Issue One Main Story - Star's Fam Fam Restaurant Officially Open! Well, the team for Famfam Tips Magazine are happy to announce that the long awaited Star's Fam Fam Restaurant has been opened! "We hope to make a lot of famfams lives entertained, and just have fun." says the owner. We recommend going there, as it is for everyone of all ages. It is located next to the Pookie Pie Hotel, so be ready to check it out! - Gretchen Fam Fam Reccomendations Are your pookies feeling bored? Are your middles not as happy as before? Are your biggies feeling down? Well, look no further. I, a mumu of four, have experienced this over the years. The number one rule is to keep your kids entertained, healthy, and cared for! Have them watch shows like Bunny Barn, Teddy Town, Turtle Tots, any other pookie's show, and keep them happy by doing stuff they like with them! A tip is to try going somewhere with your kids, or do an activity. I'd suggest going to the Puffle Hotel. My pookies LOVE it! for swimmy, I'd suggest going to the Cove. We also suggest you'd go to Star's Fam Fam Dinner to eat for dinner, lunch or breakfast, my pookies LOVE their food! I hope these tips were helpful; if they worked for me, they'll work for you! - Bobbi Ross, Mumu of 4 Channel Suggestions Hey Pookies and Biggies! We definitely know how it feels that you watch the same thing over and over again.. You're probably tired of watching Pengy Tweens, Pengy JR, Pengy Teens, etc. Want to try something else? then try Star TV, Techno TV, MagicNetwork, iEpicTV, HeliceHexTV, or Candy Cat's Network! They have shows aimed for pookies, middles and biggies of all ages, and have funny and safe programming for the entire fam. We'd highly suggest you'd try 'em out. - Star Butterfly Advertisement Go to Pookie Playhouse for an awesome pookie playground with sturdy structure and outdoor activities too! Come today! Issue Two '''Main Story - Actor of Faith from Turtle Tots MISSING!' In New Penguin City last week, the actor of Faith from Turtle Tots ''(Jacklyn Spring) has gone missing. She was last seen sleeping at a friend's house at 11:49 p.m. She was snatched by a stranger without a trace. Club Penguin police officers are trying to identify her kidnapper, but who would have motive? Officers also taped up her mansion and have blocked visitors. This will lead to a hiatus for ''Turtle Tots until officers find her. "I don't get it. Jacklyn never exposed her age, adress, anything on her social media. So how could the stranger find her..? If they snatched her regardless if they knew or not, it could easily be a pookie abuser." the mother of Jacklyn, Beverly Spring says. They are currently looking all over Club Penguin, even islands far away from Club Penguin as of January 2016. Theorists suspect she was taken to an island very far away from Club Penguin. Interview With Lucinda Ephron Hey Lucindanators! We set up an interview with Lucinda Ephron, the famous actress and voice actress all the way from NPC! Here is the interview now! Gretchen: '''Okay, first question. When did your career start? '''Lucinda: My career started when I would act in plays when I was around 10 to 17 years old. After those years I took a break, then landed a leading role in the movie All That She Wants when I was 20. Scarlet: '''Alright, second question. When did you meet Jasper and when did you have your children? '''Lucinda: '''Well, it was April 2001 when I met Jasper. We had our first date at a fancy restaurant in Fandom City. Less than a month later he proposed to me when we went to a beach near our location. It was just so romantic! In 2002 we finally decided to have children, and we failed each time. Until 2006 when we had our eldest child, Tamara. 2 years later we had Tyler, and finally Kevin. '''Gretchen: Alrighty! Third question. Lucinda, did you participate in any sports before? '''Lucinda: '''Why yes I have! I have played Soccer, basketball, hockey and swimming. '''Scarlet: '''Okay! This one may seem a little weird to you, but what is your sexual orientation? '''Lucinda: '''Ehm, I'm Pansexual but I prefer males out of any gender. Though I did have a girlfriend back when I was in highschool. '''Gretchen: '''Okay, final question. Favorite color? '''Lucinda: '''Hoo boy, this is gonna be a tough one. I'll go with purple. Category:Fanon Category:Magazines